


The Itsy Bitsy Spider

by illbehonest_ilie



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illbehonest_ilie/pseuds/illbehonest_ilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you'd like, check out my tumblr: <a href="http://www.ginavstheworld.tumblr.com/">ginavstheworld</a></p></blockquote>





	The Itsy Bitsy Spider

After a long day of going from one audition to another, Angie was exhausted. All she wanted to do was drink a little schnapps and crawl right into bed. 

Angie headed towards the parlor to serve herself a drink when she heard Peggy scream followed by two gun shots.

Angie grabbed the nearest object (a vase) to use as a weapon. She ran to Peggy’s room and quickly peered in the door. She saw that Peggy was alone and standing on her bed. She was pointing her gun towards the ground. Angie looked to where the gun was pointed and saw nothing but bulletholes. 

Peggy would never fire her gun unless she had a reason, but Angie could see none. There weren’t any Leviathan assassins around. No one was in the room except for Peggy and now Angie. 

Angie slowly crept her way towards Peggy. “Hey English, what’s with all the damage?” 

Without lowering her weapon, Peggy replied with one word. “Spider.”

Angie was taken aback. Baffled even by the response of the Englishwoman. 

“I’m sorry what?”

“I saw a spider. A big fat ugly one. Bigger than my fist. Right there!”

Peggy fired another shot at the ground. Angie dropped the vase and covered her ears. The vase smashed in a million pieces and soaked her with the water it held.

“Peggy stop! You’re going to take an eye out with that thing!”

Peggy lowered her gun without taking her finger off the trigger. 

Angie looked around the room, but saw no sign of a spider. She walked towards the area where Peggy had thought she had seen the spider but still she saw nothing. 

She was about to walk away when she finally saw it. Peggy saw it, too. 

“Get out of the way Angie. I’m going to kill the bastard!”

Angie held up a hand and crouched down towards it. She reached down to pick it up but Peggy protested.

“Don’t touch it. It could be venomous.”

Angie ignored her and picked it up anyway. Angie began to laugh. She turned around and held the spider for Peggy to see.

“Peg, this isn’t a spider. It’s a clump of your hair.”

Peggy climbed off her bed and walked towards her friend. Angie was right. The dark thing in Angie’s hand was nothing more that a ball of Peggy’s dark hair. 

Peggy tossed her weapon aside, grabbed the hairball, and tossed it into the toilet. She pulled the lever and flushed it away.

When Peggy returned to her room, Angie was on the floor rolling around and laughing. Peggy placed her hands on her hips, waiting for the younger woman to stop.

“It isn’t that funny.” It made Angie laugh even harder.

Her laughter soon became breathless and without sound. Tears were rolling down her face and her sides hurt.

She finally stood up and held onto Peggy for balance.

“I’m sorry, English. It really is that funny. You can take on 10 guys you know who can kill you, but you’re afraid of a tiny spider. And it wasn’t even a spider.”

Angie was hit with another fit of laughter. Peggy stood there rolling her eyes. Angie finally caught her breath and looked back at the bullet holes.

“How are we going to explain those to Howard or Mr. Fancy?”

“Leave that to me. And now you, clean up the mess you’ve made with vase.”

“Oh no way, English. It was your fault I dropped it, so you clean it up. Plus, I saved you from the big nasty spider.”

Peggy rolled her eyes again and shook her head. Angie expected a debate, but she was surprised by Peggy leaving the room and returning with a broom and dust pan.

After the mess was cleaned up, Peggy walked towards Angie and kissed her lightly on the cheek. 

“My hero.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like, check out my tumblr: [ginavstheworld](http://www.ginavstheworld.tumblr.com/)


End file.
